These Moments
by AShatteredFantasy
Summary: Some sweet moments between Percy and Annabeth. Fluff, not anything serious. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

These Moments

I turn over onto my back for the millionth time that night. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't sleep. Sighing, I pull the sheets away and slip out of bed. I wanted to go see Percy, maybe he would be up too. I'm in my pajamas, so I decide to put on a regular shirt and some shorts before leaving. I look around my cabin for my old flip flops. Spotting them in a corner, I tiptoe over to them, because I didn't want to wake up any other of the kids.I slipped them on as quietly as I could.

On the way out, I grab my dagger and invisibility cap. Never know when I might need those. I close the door, praying to Athena that it wouldn't creak. Thankfully, I managed to close it without it making _too_ much noise. As I tiptoe to his cabin, I stick to the shadows that are casted by the cabins. If I get seen sneaking around after curfew, who knows what kind of trouble I'll get into.. I reach his cabin, and I gently climb up the steps, making sure that none of them creak. I open the blue door and step inside.

"Percy!" I whisper softly. He just turns the other way, mumbling. I decided to try again, stepping all the way inside of the cabin. "Percy!"

"ugh, hhmm." is my only response. Gods, you would not believe how lazy he is sometimes. "OMG! Here comes the Stoll Brothers with a bunch of candy bars!" I announce a bit louder than intended. He shoots out of bed. "I want a Twix bar!" He yells. "Sssshhh! You'll wake up everybody in camp." I tell him, trying to hold back a laugh, but desperatly failing. He blinks. "Annabeth,"

"Yes?" I ask sweetly.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" He says worriedly. I thought it was cute that he asked me if something was wrong before he asked what I was doing in his cabin at about two in the morning. But that's just me.

" I couldn't sleep, and I was hoping you would come down to the beach with me." I tell him.

" Yea, sure. Give me a second ok?" Percy practically drags himself out of bed and stands up. He goes over to his to dresser and pulls on a pair of shorts and a white shirt. "You ready?" he asks, turning towards me.

"Yep."

We walk out of his cabin and head to the beach, hand in hand. We walk in silence because we pass several cabins filled with sleeping campers. Once we reach the beach it looks so peaceful. With the waves lazily lapping the shore, the bright moon and stars high above, it looked like a place from a magazine.I kick off my flip flops as we almost run down to the water. We sit on the white sand and let the waves wet our toes. I rest my head on his chest as he puts his arm around me, and we stare up at the stars. "So, what's your favorite constalation?" Percy asks suddenly. I lift up my head to stare at the stars. I think about it for a while before deciding on an answer.

"I like Herculeus." I finally decide.

"Really? That's my favorite one too, but maybe that's because that's the only one I know." He replys. I laugh as I shake my head. "What?" He asks, surprised.

"It's just you and me. When you first came to camp I thought you were a total nut job. Now look at us." He smiles.

"Well while we're being honest I thought you were really, really cute. I still do." After a pause he says, "Wow. That sounded really dorky." I laugh.

"That's okay." He looks back up at the stars.

"So, did you really think I was a nut job when you first met me?"

" Yes, Seaweed Brain. I really thought you were a nut job. One reason is because it took you a while to learn everything. Like, how to read greek." He looks back down at me.

"Well, in my defense, I'm not what you call a gifted reader." He makes air quotation marks. I giggle. He looks up and gasps. "Annabeth look! A shooting star!" He says loudly. I snap my head up.

"Make a wish! Make a wish! I tell him." I close my eyes and make a wish. He does the same.

"What did you wish?" He ask.

"You know telling someone your wish is bad luck." I say with a smile creeping up on my lips.

"Come on, please Annabeth." Percy protests. He looks so cute, that I have to tell him my wish.

"Fine. My wish was that you and me will be together forever." I say reluctanly. Gods, I hope I'm not blushing. He smiles.

"That's funny, I wished for the same thing." He smiles. He leans in, and kisses me. It only lasts a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime before we pulled away. ( Not that Im complaining) He stands and holds out his arm. " We should probably get back." He says, and I nod in agreement. I take his hand and he helps me to my feet. As we walk back up the beach, I grab my flip flops and slip them back on. I reach for his hand and I lace our fingers together.

Once again, we walk back to our cabins, sticking to the shadows. When we arrive to his cabin, he tells me goodbye, and gives me a kiss on the cheek before walking up the steps. I wave bye to him as I tip toe back to my cabin. I climb the steps, and open the door to my own was still sound asleep, making my return that much easier. When I see my bed, I realize how tired I actually am. I change back into my pajamas, and kick my shoes off. I lay down on my bed, and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have'nt updated in so long I've been busy with Thanksgiving and all that. So here you go! Chapter 2! **

**Chapter 2 To the Cabin**

It had been a long day at the training arena. I'd practiced with swords, dows, daggers, spears, and just about every other weapon in the camp. I always liked to spend one day of the week practicing here. We could never tell when a monster, or something worse, could pop up. Even though there was the barrier around the camp, monsters could evade it, if they were strong enough. I decided to work with my own dagger last. I picked it up from where it had been laying on the bench, and watched as the hilt reflected the sunlight. I turned it over several times in my hand, looking over the blade.

There was several dummies in front of me, but only one was still standing straight. The others had various weapons and holes in them from earlier in the day. Straw and hay was strewn across the entire arena, I hoped I didn't have to clean it up. _Anyways, back to practice. _I told myself. I thought about what move I should practice, before stepping up to the target.

I spun in mid-air and sliced the dummy through where the heart would have been with my dagger. When I landed, I saw the dagger had gone at least four inches deep. I pulled it out and smiled. I was getting better at this aiming stuff. My arm hurt from being hit long ago ,but it was only faint. I walked over to the benches and gulped down some water. I had been praticing all day and the sun was just starting to sink. I wiped the sheen of sweat off my forehead. It had to be at least 90 degrees. My head hurt like crazy so I packed up my stuff and was about to leave ,when I heard him. Him. The only person I would'nt mind seeing me right now.

"How're you doing? You"ve been gone all day." He asked.

" Just fine. You?" I respond as he walkes over to where I"m standing and snakes his arms around me from behind. I lean onto his strong chest, thanful for the support. He smiles.

" I have been helping the younger campers kill a serpent in the lake. I swear that thing had nine lives."I shrug out of his embrace and I start to walk out to my cabin.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain." I say. "So how did you and the others finally kill it?" Looking over my shoulder to see him jogging towards me.

After he catches up to me he says, "I stabed it in the heart with Riptide after someone got bitten." I stop, some of the monsters in the lake could be dangerous to the younger campers .

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" I asked, worried about who ever got bitten. He laughs.

"Of course he's okay, the bite was shallow, he still went to the infirmary though." I nod as I start to climb the hill that leads towards the cabins. I look up to see that it looks a lot taller than it normally does. I shake my head and continue up, telling myself I'm just seeing things. Percy looks over at me and laughs. " Need some help there?" he asks. I shake my head. No way was I going to admit I needed help. "Here." he says as he picks me up.

"Percy!" I laugh. "What are you doing?" I manage to get out even though I keep laughing. He's holding me like people do when they get married. So, I'm helpless. He looks down at me.

"I am carrying you to your cabin. Do you have a problem with that?" I giggle. Percy had some pretty insane ideas, but I never thought he'd carry me to my cabin. But hey, I'm not complaining.

"Nope, not at all." He smiles.

"I thought so." Percy continues to walk up the hill like it's no big deal. A couple of campers see us, and they start to point and whisper. We just laugh.

When we do reach my cabin he puts me down. "Thanks." I say. I really am grateful he carried me, because I feel like I'm going to pass out. " No problem. Call out when you need a lift again. See you at breakfast." He says. " Okay. See you there. Bye." "Bye." He says before leaning in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I return the favor, and he walks dow the steps towards his own cabin. And right before he steps in the door, I think how lucky I am to be with a guy like him.

**Sorry this one is short. I'll try to make the next one longer. PLEASE REVIEW! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is Chapter 3 as promised! Remember, the more you review, the faster I post the chapters. **

**Chapter 3 Blueprints **

I was in my cabin working on the Olympus blueprints. Since I was put in charge to remake Olympus, I had never left my work table. I was working on a shrine to Persephone. I just could not get the base right. So, after twenty minutes, I crumpled it up and threw it in the little fireplace by the wall. I watched as it burnt to nothing. Then, I relized, I shouldn't have done that. At least Persephone is nice and she probably won't get too mad... Hopefully.

Just to be on the safe side I started to draw the shrine again.

I didn't relize he was behind me, until I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. I snapped my head around to his face. "Percy!" I say with a slight giggle. "What are you doing?" He looks at me with those amazing sea green eyes. He plants a kiss on my cheek. "I'm watching you remake Olympus." He replys with a twinkle in his eyes. He looks over to my crumpled papers and scraps with notes scribbled on to them, laying in every available space."Having trouble?" He asks jokingly. I smile. "You bet." Percy pulls up a chair and sits down next to me. He picks up the sheet of paper I was working on and looks at me.

"What are you trying to build?" He asks. "A shrine to Persephone." I hold the hand he's drawing with and lead the pencil around the paper until it looks somewhat like Persephone. Percy is the first to speak. "It's better than what I would have done." He says looking down at the paper impressed. I smile. He is pretty bad at drawing. He looks at the piles of completed projects I've done. He looks at me. "C'mon you need a break." Percy stands up, grabs my hand and pulls me out of my cabin and to the beach.

When we get to the edge of the water he jumps in, pulling me with him. I laugh even though I am underwater. Percy pulls me up. We both smile. "Want to jump in again?" He asks still smiling. "Sure." This time when we surface from the water I splash some of it at him. He looks surprised even though his powers have kept him dry. "What was that for?" Percy asks, still a little surprised. I laugh. " I don't know."He smiles and gets water all over my face using his powers. " No fair!" I pout even though I'm smiling really big.

Percy takes my hand and leads me to where the sand meets the water. We sit down and look to the sun is just setting and the glassy surface of the water is reflecting the beautiful sunset. I hug Percy. "This is beautiful." I say amazed. "I know Wise girl. I know." He replies.

When the sunset is over Percy takes me back to my cabin. His arm is around my shoulder, gently guiding me in the dark. My wet shirt clung to my back. I couldn't wait until I was at my cabin to change into my pajamas. When we arrived at my cabin Percy looked at me. "I had a really could time today,Seaweed Brain." I tell him with a kisses me. "So did I Wise Girl." He walks toward his cabin as I enter mine with the promise of sleep heavy on my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Hey guys, Okay it's about 1:15 in the morning and I dont have my contacts in(I'm legally blind) trying to type this Chapter! So I dont want to hear about my *poor grammer* XD**

**In the Stables Percy's pov **

I stood in Blackjack's stable feeding him sugar cubes. "It's been a long time since I've been on a quest." He whined into my mind. I smiled. Blackjack and I have been on alot of quests. He had insisted that he was in my debt since I saved him from the Princess Andromeda. "You'll just have to wait a little longer,Blackjack." I say aloud. Blackjack nickered."I dont like waiting boss, it's boring." I chuckled "I hate it to but maybe tommorow we can go for a ride over Manhatten." I offered. "Ok. Hey can we stop at that dounut place? I haven't had those in ages." He complained in my mind. "Maybe, I'm gonna meet up with Annabeth see you later." I said as Iwas walking out the stable. Annabeth had decided to take Pegesus Riding for one of her classes. It was either this or making anchient Greek potery. Personally if I was her I would of chose this too.

The lesson would end any minute so I sat on one of the boulders waiting for them too land. About five minutes later I saw littled grey and white shapes over the trees, getting bigger by the second. The shapes continued to get lower and lower until they were not ten feet above my head and still decending. Thankfully I didn't get squashed by hooves painted pink and purple.(Thanks to the Aphrodite cabin) Standing on the boulder I looked around for Annabeth. She was at the back having diffulculty getting the saddle of her horse. Zigzaging through the crowd of girls, I make it to the back. Annabeth almost dropes her saddle, but I catch it at the last minute. "Percy! I'm so glad to see you! We've been so busy!" I guess she doesnt know what to do next so she ends up just hugging me tighter. Pulling away I smile down at her. "I know its been way too long." I say as I gently kiss botth her lips and her of course just makes her face even redder from its already flushed apppearence. I hand the saddle over to one of the girls telling them to put this up for me. At first she lookes taken a back but then she sees Annabeth and she gives me a knowing glance and a wink. Annabeth and I just roll our eyes at the girl. "Wanna go to the beach and watch the waves?" Iask. For the first time I take in Annabeth's appearence.

Annabeth is wearing skinny jeans and a dirty Camp-Halfblood t-shirt with gray tennis shoes. I start to drool a little bit but quickly wipe it away before Annabeth notices. She smiles at me. "Like what you see?" She says while giggling and posing. "Uh..um.. yes?" I say trying to find an answer that won't enbarrass me. Too late. "Um,Percy?" Annabeth asks serious now. "Yes?" I look up at her."There is a sunset tonight that I really want to see It supposed to have a tinge of blue in it. Want to watch it with me?" She asks embaressed.

"Sure. We better go now if we don't want to miss it." I reply. She smiles, "Thanks. I'll meet you on the top of the hill in five minutes." Annabeth walked away towards her cabin. I ran up to my cabin, ran in and put on a clean shirt. I looked at my reflection through the mirror. "Not bad." I say with a smile. I walk out my cabin and see Annabeth sitting on top the hill and start to walk towards the top.

I sit down next to her. "The sunset is about to start. It's gonna be awesome." I look toward the horizon, and the sun was just starting to set. Annabeth lays her head on my shoulder and sighs. "I am just so happy we get to see eachother again. It feels like forever since we have." Stroking her hair back from her face, I nod. "I know same here. And I'm really glad you asked me to watch the sunset with you." Right then Annabeth gasps. "O My Gods! Percy look!" She said pointing towards the horizon. Looking towards where she was pointing I almost gasped too. And guys dont really gasp. The sun looked like some one had squirted a drop of food coloring onto it. Then it had spread and thin lines across the sky. You could just barely see it but it was beautiful with the orange and pink."It's like my dad planned it just for us." I whispered in Annabeth's ear. "It's...it's...beautiful." "Just like you." I whisper in response. This makes her face go tomato doesnt know what to say so she just continues to stare at the sunset. "As cheesy as it sounds. like all my lines, it's true." I say meaning every word.

**How'd you like it? It was going to be longer but i got writers block. :( Anyway plz plz REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This will be the last chapter! I'm sorry to end it a bit early, and I apolagize to those who are following this story. But enjoy the last one!**

**Disclaimer:The disclaimer has gone out to training and will be back shortly. It left a note instead. I do not own Percy Jackson. Or the song Fireflies.**

Percy and I were sitting on the curb eating icecream. It had been a great day. First, we went to the movies and saw a show about a murder. It was really good. Then we had gone to the water park. We had gone on all of the slides in a double tube. Now we were out side the icecream shop, trying not to get the sticky dessert on our clothes. "Hey Annabeth?" Percy asked softly. I looked up and tried not to laugh. "What?" He said, startled. "You have icecream all over your chin." He quickly wiped it off with his sleeve, laughing. Ilaughed too. Then, Percy looked at me and I could tell he wanted to ask me something. "Annabeth," He began, shifting his weight. " I've known you for sometime now and I think I should tell you something." Uh-oh. Here's that ' I just want to be friends speech' I braced myself for the words about to come. "I think I love you," Percy blurted out suddenly.

I was taking by surprise. I was _not_ expecting that. He must have took my silence as a bad sign because he started rambling. " I understand if you don't. It's just how I feel." Percy had gone on but, I quickly shut him up with a kiss. "It's okay Percy. I think I love you too." I said truthfully. I was glad I had finally told him, it felt like the weight of the world was being lifted off my shoulders.(And yes I do know what it fells like. Long story) "You do?" He asked startled. I nodded. He gave me a quick hug and kiss before returning to his icecream. "If would have known you would have said that I would have bought you one of those super size teddy bears that say I love you with a box of chocolates," Percy replied. I laughed. Percy could be really funny at times. I returned to my icecream.

We finished our dessert and as we were headed to Percy's car to go back to camp Half-blood, when a car turned the corner really fast. Percy and I were in the middle of the road so we tried to run across. Unfortunatlly, we didn't see the car until it was fifteen feet away. Percy ran across but I had stayed where I was. "Annabeth!" I heard him yell trying to get me to move. At the last moment I regained my composure, and threw myself to the side and rolled to the end. I had tears streaming down my face now. I don't know why I didn't move. "Annabeth are you ok?" Percy asked as he ran up to me. I nodded. "I'm sorry Percy. I don't know what happened." He quickly kissed my cheek. "Don't apolagize." He told me sternly but kindly. I couldn't say much now because I was shking so I nodded.

"It's not your fault Annabeth. It's the stupid guy driving that car." When I finally stoped crying we hoped into Percy's car and drove down the road to camp. I was jealous of his car. He had gotten a dark blue Mustang and I had gotten a small Ford.

I jumped a little when a song came on. "Percy listen!" I exclaimed as a certain song came on. He glanced at the radio and sighed. "Really? How do you like that song?" I just ignored him and started to sing along.

_You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies _

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep _

_Cause they'd fill the air and leave tear drops everywhere _

_You'd think me rude _

_But I would just stand and stare _

I sing the song until the music fades and only a few notes are left. By this time we have reached the camp and we open the doors to get out. When I reach for the handle Percy rushes over to open the door for me. I giggle as I step out. "Thanks." He smiles and bows. With a fancy accent he adds, " Any time, my good lady." At this I just roll my eyes. He holds his hand out and I grab it. We run up then down the hill while laughing.

When we reach my cabin, the sun has started to set and most of the campers were at supper. Percy gave my hand a squeeze before he let go. "I had a great time tonight Wise girl." "Me too Seaweed Brain." The next words he says surprises me.

" Annabeth Chase I love you from the bottom of my heart." He leans in and presses his lips against mine. But that, didn't surprise me at all.

**Hoped you liked the final one! Please review and tell me how you liked the story! And no I didn't want them to get married, because in this they are 16 and 17. Every review you send Percy sends Annabeth another rose and presents!**


End file.
